


One More Night

by Morgana



Series: Spike's Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He treasures every second he gets with her, but still ends up wanting more</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 7_deadly_sins challenge at LJ - Greed

He's managed to wear her out and now the Slayer sleeps in his bed. Spike lies awake and watches her, stealing these precious few moments that she allows her guard to slip away. Here and now, he likes to think that he's not a dead thing and she's not a brittle shell of a girl carrying a weight she never should've known existed. He can pretend that they're just a couple, just a man and woman who love each other, lying together in the aftermath.

And even though that will never happen, he has this. He can stroke her shoulder while she sleeps beside him and breathe in her scent until it embeds itself in the very fabric of his being. He can watch her chest rise and fall, and listen to the soft sounds of her breathing, the gentle puff of air that washes over his chest and almost makes him forget that he isn't as alive as she is. He can finger the gold strands of her hair, gloating over the treasure that for too few brief seconds puts any miser's stash to shame.

He hoards time like a dragon – minutes and hours, never anything greater, for she knows better than to let him have too much. So like Tantalus, he stands surrounded by his greatest desire, seeing her fleeting smiles and the emotion that she can't ever quite keep out of her eyes, all the while knowing that if he should dare to reach out, his hand will be smacked away.

It's not real. He knows that just as he knows that she'll never love him. But he can't stop himself from wishing, from wanting and dreaming that maybe someday... It's a fool's paradise he's living in, close enough to see the heaven that he won't ever enter, and when she's not here Spike wonders if it's really worth the pain. Then she walks in and turns those big hazel eyes on him and he knows.

He'll spend eternity burning in hellfire for just one more night like this.


End file.
